Communication
by Zoey Bella
Summary: Sonny & Chad can Communicate in more ways then 1 COMPLETE!
1. Texting

**Communication**

Texting - Chapter 1.

Sender - **Chad Dylan Cooper**

To - **Sonny Monroe**

_Sup, CDC here! Just texting to see if you and your dorky friends wanted to challenge Mackenzie Falls to a game of twister….and this time we'll win!_

_Chad x_

**Message Sent -------**

Sender - **Sonny Monroe**

To - **Chip Drama Pants**

_Yes, me and my totally non - darkish friends will challenge you._

_Little Miss Sunshine xoxo_

_p.s. btw we will WIN!_

**Message Sent --------**

Sender - **Sonny Monroe**

To - **Chip Drama Pants**

_HAHA! Told you we would win. Mwhahahahaha ;)_

_Little Miss Sunshine xoxo_

**Message Sent ----------**

Sender - **The One & Only….Chad Dylan Cooper**

To - **My Sunshine ;)**

_So what you won….big deal. We'll beat you next time._

_CDC x_

**Message Sent ----------**

Sender - **Connie**

To - **My Wonderful Daughter x**

_Hello Sweetie xx It's your mummy. Just texting to tell you that the Mackenzie Falls boy came round today while you where out and I asked him if he'd like to come for dinner tomorrow. Hope that's okay._

_Love you loads hunny xx_

**Message Sent ------------**

Sender - **Sonny Monroe**

To - **Mum**

_YOU DID WHAT?! Your telling me that tomorrow I have to have dinner with Chad Dylan Cooper! Are you trying to make me run away from home?_

_A not so sunny Sonny xoxo_

**Message Sent ---------**

Sender - **Connie**

To - **My Wonderful Daughter x**

_Yes hunny xx So his names Chad then? Hmmm….he seems nice and he seems to like you a lot ;)_

_Love you, Mum x_

**Message Sent ---------**

* * *

A/N - Please Review xx There will be around 3 chapters and the next one will be communication through voice mail and the last will be face to face communication. Hope you enjoyed it xx


	2. Voice Mail

**Voice Mail - Chapter 2.**

Hey, you've reached Sonny's voice mail. Please leave your name and reason for calling and I'll get back to , thanks.

**BEEP**

Sup Sonny its Chad. Enjoyed the dinner at your house last night, your mums not a bad cook. Anyways see ya around.

* * *

Hi, this is Sonny Monroe, please leave your message after the beep.

**BEEP**

Hey Sonny….errrrr….I kinda need your help. You see there's this girl and she really, really, really, really likes me, but you know who wouldn't *smirks* but I don't like her so I told her I already had a girlfriend and when she asked what her name was I told her it was you…..I don't know why so don't ask, but you have to be my fake girlfriend just for a little while, plus you owe me after out little fake date. CDC over and out.

* * *

This is Sonny and I will help you Chad, but only because you helped me. Anyways you guys know the drill. I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

**BEEP**

Hey Sonny this is Tawni…..so what are you helping Chad with? Any who, I was just calling to ask you if you've seen my precious Cocco Mocco lip stick.

If you lay one finger on it….I'll get you.

* * *

Hey, Sonny here and no Tawni I haven't seen your lip stick sorry but I think I might -

Hey CDC here, whata do!

CHAD!

What?

I'm trying to record my voice mail….

And…

And I don't want you on it!

**BEEP**

Hey my names Kesha and I heard your dating Chad. Is it true? Because you two sound like you don't like each other very much.

* * *

Hey CDC here on Sonny's Phone. And yes Kesha me and Sonny are dating so I'm sorry but me and you….is _never_ gonna happen. Any way leave your message after the stupid and annoying beep

**BEEP**

Chad! Get of my phone! I knew I shouldn't have let you borrow it. And whose this Kesha girl? Is she the girl who really, really, really, really likes you?

* * *

Hey CDC here on Sonny's Phone. And yes Kesha me and Sonny are dating so I'm sorry but me and you….is _never_ gonna happen. Any way leave your message after the stupid and annoying beep

**BEEP**

Hey, its Tawni…..you and Chad are dating? Since when?!

* * *

I knew I should have changed my voice mail…..stupid Chad. No Tawni me and Chad _aren't _dating. Its all fake. Leave your message and I'll get back to you.

**BEEP**

Its fake? I knew it! So I do have a chance with Chad! Thanks Sonny, it's Kesha by the way! Talk to ya later

* * *

Hey Sonny here -

And Chad!

Yes and Chad….unfortunately

Hey!

Anyway Kesha me and Chad are dating I just said that before because….because..

She's in denial!

Thanks Chad

Your welcome!

Anyways please leave your message after the beep.

**BEEP**

Hey this is Tawni and I'm really confused right now….so are you guys dating or not?

* * *

Hey Sunshine here! Leave a message and I'll get back to you, oh and before I forget to answer your question Tawni where not!

**BEEP**

Sup, my lady! Chad Dylan Cooper here, so how's it hangin? Anyway I need you to go to the bowling alley with me to prove to Kesha that where dating. Over and Out!

* * *

Hey, Sonny here and I'm bowling with Chad…who really needs to stop calling me his 'Lady', its just not right. Anyway you guys know the drill….

**BEEP**

Hi Sonny it's Kesha…..I see you two over the bowling and giggling…well not for long, I will get you miss Monroe, oh yes I will!

* * *

Hey this is a slightly scared Sonny…Chad's stalker is after me, this is all your fault Chad!

**BEEP**

How is it my fault?! I can't help but be so irresistible, even you can't resist me.

* * *

A/N - Hope you guys liked it…..next chapter will probably be the last, not sure yet though….I'll update as soon as I can xx


	3. MSN Part 1

A/N - I decided to do more then 3 chapters as some of you have given me more ideas. So Thank you xx

* * *

**MSN (Part 1.) - Chapter 3.**

LittleMissSunshine has signed in.

GawgussCDC has signed in.

Badboyjames has signed in.

PrincessTawni has signed in.

* * *

PrincessTawni - Hiya peeps x

Badboyjames - Sup Tawni ;)

PrincessTawni - James?! Go away, we don't want to talk to you!

LittleMissSunshine - Yeah, she's right we don't!

Badboyjames - Fine! Fine! I'm going…..but you'll miss me :D

* * *

Badboyjames has signed out

* * *

LittleMissSunshine - Thank god he's gone

PrincessTawni - Yeah!

LittleMissSunshine - Chad? Are you there?

LittleMissSunshine - Your looking at yourself in the mirror again aren't you?!

GawgussCDC - How'd you geuss?

LittleMissSunshine - Because I know you

PrincessTawni - So what's happening with this whole Kesha thing??

LittleMissSunshine - She's gone now, she fell for Zac Efron.

GawgussCDC - Curse Him!

LittleMissSunshine - Haha! Calm down Chad & what's with the whole 'GawgussCDC' thing?

GawgussCDC - I dunno, but it's true though and you know it ;)

PrincessTawni - Yeah right! You look like a troll

GawgussCDC - Hey! I do not, I'm better looking then you any day! Miss 'Princess Tawni'

PrincessTawni - My usernames cool :P

GawgussCDC - Is not!

PrincessTawni - Is Too!

GawgussCDC - Is so totally NOT!

LittleMissSunshine - Guys calm down! it's just a username.

GawgussCDC - Says _LittleMissSunshine!_ Childish……….

LittleMissSunshine - It is so not _childish_!

PrincessTawni - it is a bit Sonny….

LittleMissSunshine - Tawni! Whose side are you on, Mine or Jerkthrob over there!

GawgussCDC - Hey! Its _Mister_ Jerkthrob to you!

LittleMissSunshine - Well Sorry!

PrincessTawni - You too are sooooooooooo annoying, I'm outta here!

* * *

PrincessTawni has signed out

* * *

LittleMissSunshine - Sooo…..

GawgussCDC - Awkward…….

LittleMissSunshine - Yep

GawgussCDC - What if we both change out usernames?

LittleMissSunshine - Sure. It will settle this petty argument.

* * *

GawgussCDC has changed his username to CDCluv's?

* * *

LittleMissSunshine - Yeah coz that names wayyy better!

CDCluv's? - Well it's better than yours!

* * *

LittleMissSunshine has changed her username to FunnySonny

* * *

CDCluv's? - Wow! Right good username

FunnySonny - Stop taking the mic!

FunnySonny - So who is she?

CDCluv's? - Whose who?

FunnySonny - The girl you love

CDCluv's? - Oh! You don't know her.

FunnySonny - Well tell me her name, I might

CDCluv's? - Trust me you don't!

FunnySonny - Well at least tell me a bit about her

CDCluv's? - Well she's….err….Funny….

FunnySonny - Is that it?

CDCluv's? - She is kind, sweet and cute

FunnySonny - What's she look like?

CDCluv's? - Brown curly hair and chocolate eyes

FunnySonny - She sounds familiar….

CDCluv's? - Really??

FunnySonny - Yeah….Oh I know who it is! It's Brenda from the cafeteria!

CDCluv's? - What! No its not!

* * *

FunnySonny is offline

* * *

CDCluv's? - it's you!

CDCluv's? - Crap she's offline!

* * *

A/N - Hope you enjoyed it! I think the next chapter will be MSN as well… it will be a follow on from this one. They will be about 3 parts to this. Then there will be one last chapter or maybe more if you guys keep sending me ideas of how else they can communicate. Maybe they could lob letters to each other while there in the cafeteria….hmmm…. Anyways tell me what you guys think. Bye!


	4. MSN Part 2

**MSN (Part 2.) - Chapter 4.**

FunnySonny is online

CDCluv's? is online

* * *

CDCluv's? - Hey you ditched me!

FunnySonny - Sorry my laptop messed up again! Stupid laptop!

CDCluv's? - Okay….

FunnySonny - So, you said the girl wasn't Brenda, so who is it?

CDCluv's? - its….errmm….

* * *

Zora&Gnome is online

* * *

FunnySonny - Zora??

CDCluv's? - Weird girl?

Zora&Gnome - Hey Sonny! ….Chad…..

FunnySonny - Hey! U okaii?

Zora&Gnome - Yeah im fine, just came online to ask if you have seen my gnome

FunnySonny - No I haven't sorry

Zora&Gnome - its okay, I'll just stay on here and chat with you guys

CDCluv's? - What?!

Zora&Gnome - Hey Chad, so who you like?

FunnySonny - He was just about to say

CDCluv's? - Ermmm….Hey Zora I've found you gnome!

Zora&Gnome - Really!

CDCluv's? - Yep! It's over by the water fountain at mills burrow park!

Zora&Gnome - Thanks Chad!

* * *

Zora&Gnome is offline

* * *

CDCluv's? - Finally!

FunnySonny - So….Whose the girl?

CDCluv's? - The girl? Oh yeah! It's ---

* * *

HansomeNico is online

* * *

HansomeNico - Sup Sonny! Chip!

CDCluv's? - Jesus Crist!

FunnySonny - You love jesus?

CDCluv's? - What!? No!

HansomeNico - I Love Jesus and his weird beard!

FunnySonny - haha me too!

CDCluv's? - Here we go….

HansomeNico - Yeah he's so cool!

FunnySonny - I know right?!

CDCluv's? - It's you Sonny!

FunnySonny - What's me? I'm jesus?

HansomeNico - Haha hey jesus!

FunnySonny - Hey! Lol

CDCluv's? - What no!

HansomeNico - So whats heaven like?

FunnySonny - its rather cloudy! HAHA!

HansomeNico - lmao

FunnySonny - Get heaven….clouds, lol

HansomeNico - You're a comic genius Sonny!

CDCluv's? - Nico you've spelt hansom wrong….

HansomeNico - and?

FunnySonny - My throat hurts from all the laughing!

HansomeNico - Mine too

HansomeNico - Anyways I've gotta go! Cya Sonny x

FunnySonny - Bye!

* * *

HansomeNico is offline

* * *

CDCluv's? - Finally! Again….

FunnySonny - Stop being so miserable Chad!

CDCluv's? - What! I'm not miserable

FunnySonny - Hey I've gotta go bye xx

* * *

FunnySonny is offline

* * *

CDCluv's? - What! No!

CDCluv's? - Damn it!…..wait I have an idea….

* * *

CDCluv's? has changed his username to CDCluv'sSonnyMonroe

* * *

CDCluv'sSonnyMonroe - That will do…..


	5. MSN Part 3

**MSN (Part 3.) - Chapter 5.**

FunnySonny is online

CDCluv'sSonnyMonroe is online

* * *

FunnySonny - Hey! Chad?

CDCluv'sSonnyMonroe - Yep its me ;)

FunnySonny - Whats with the username…..

CDCluv'sSonnyMonroe - Well, I tried to tell you yesterday that the girl I liked was you but you wouldn't listen…..so I made it my username.

FunnySonny - Really….

CDCluv'sSonnyMonroe - Yes! So do you like me too …….

FunnySonny - One minute

* * *

FunnySonny has changed her username to SonnyHeartsCDC

* * *

SonnyHeartsCDC - Does that answer your question?

CDCluv'sSonnyMonroe - Why yes, yes it does

SonnyHeartsCDC - Haha, so what now…

CDCluv'sSonnyMonroe - We need to make it official…..

SonnyHeartsCDC - How?

CDCluv'sSonnyMonroe - I'll think of something ;)

* * *

CDCluv'sSonnyMonroe is offline

* * *

SonnyHeartsCDC - Lonely, Im Mrs lonely….I have nobody of my own

SonnyHearstCDC - hmmmm…..what to do….

SonnyHeartsCDC - Popcorn Chicken! That's it. KFC here I come!

* * *

A/N - Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be face to face communication and it will be a follow on from this one. Please Review & If you like Channy Storys Subscribe as there all I write about lol xx

Bye xoxo


	6. Face To Face

**Face - To - Face = Chapter 6.**

Sonny was sitting in her dressing room staring at her reflection while pulling sill faces.

"Knock Knock" said a familiar voice

Sonny turned around to see Chad stood in the doorway.

"Hey" she smiled brightly and he smiled back.

"I thought of a way to make it official" he said sitting on the sofa and gesturing for Sonny to sit next to him.

All of a sudden Sonny felt nervous and her tummy felt all funny. She stood up and sat next to Chad as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"So…." Sonny said feeling awkward, "What now"

"This" Chad said before he leaned in and connected his lips to hers.

Once they pulled apart for air, Sonny's lips tingled and she could still feel his on hers.

"Well, at least you don't taste like Ski Balls and Air Hockey this time" he laughed.

Sonny laughed along to. The couple just sat there, hand in hand, talking about there future and picking silly names for their children, like Chad Jnr. And Alesha.

The End.

* * *

A/N - I hope you guys liked it! That's it now its finished….Sorry xx


End file.
